


End 和谐篇-2

by Lorlaski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorlaski/pseuds/Lorlaski





	End 和谐篇-2

bo叔坐在办公室的电脑前，看着亚马逊的购物车界面，光标点在购买的选择框内却迟迟没有确定，握着鼠标的手指微微颤抖，内心纠结万分，坐立不安如同芒刺在背。

隋大佬 Is Watching You !

“我的一世清白……”bo叔的求生欲特别强。

“教练，不要再挣扎了，脸面这种东西丢了一次就没有了。”隋文静语重心长地劝解（挖坑）道将手放在bo叔的肩膀上，“从您上次选择和我们狼狈为奸开始，清白就没有了。”

“可是Yuzu……”想到腹黑大魔王而起了一身白毛汗的bo叔，面皮儿剧烈地抖动了一下，迟疑着还想在抢救一下。

“我来搞定，如果您信得过我的话。”淡定帝隋大佬面无表情，爪子死死按在在bo叔的肩膀上，“为了老铁的幸福。”

“为什么是我来……”好脾气的bo叔不死心地扒着隋文静的手，试图拒绝贼船的强制售票。

“因为我的信用额度用光了，”隋文静挑起半边眉毛撇撇嘴，别扭地说道。

是因为你太能作了吧，耳畔还萦绕着金博洋满训练场追杀羽生结弦时瘆人的冰刀跺地声的bo叔腹诽。

最终他叹了口气，还是选择按下左键确认购买。随即，肩上重担一轻，隋文静的爪子终于松开了，周围的空气似乎都轻盈起来。

“大恩不言谢，黑龙江不限时豪华游我包了！”为老铁终生幸福操碎了心的隋老妈子阔绰地大手一挥，笑得满脸褶子且迈着轻快的步伐走出了办公室。

目送因为心情愉悦而哼着小曲离开的“娇小”身躯，bo叔珍惜地呼吸了一口轻盈的空气，感慨了一下年轻真好，并在心里默默地为他的小徒弟金博洋点了一根蜡烛。

论坑队友，隋文静不是说说而已，她真的有在拼尽全力地身体力行。

这是她的好搭档韩聪早就深刻领悟到的，于是他在桶妹迈着轻盈的步伐露出善意微笑向他走来的时候，他仅迟疑了几秒就决定转身就跑。奈何就在这几秒钟的时间，隋窜天猴已经死死拽住了他的衣服。

你问我为什么不金蝉脱壳？大概是因为隋文静连着衣服一起抓住了我后背的肉皮，韩聪一脸呆滞地坐在隋文静对面，看着自家桶妹唾沫星子乱飞地强迫他登上星际贼船。

我只能选择背叛你，兄弟/徒弟。不同地点的同一时间，韩聪和bo叔同时叹了口气，选择向邪恶势力低头，并向即将阵亡的金博洋致以最崇高的敬意。

翌日下午，约定好和羽生一起进行形体舞蹈训练的金博洋在舞蹈室热身。

说实话，卧虎藏龙这套自由滑金博洋已经准备了相当长的一段时间，但是仍然无法找到李慕白那番侠骨柔肠内暗含剑意的剑客风度。为此，金向来不长心同学还烦恼了许久。

直到有一天，他突然在Lofter上面刷到了一篇晴明与李慕白的AU同人文《论晴明与李慕白在一起的可能性》，让他豁然开朗。

“李慕白和晴明是相像的，他们因为强大而温和，同时又因为强大而孤独。他们两个又是不同的，剑客温良笃实为钝鞘，晴明锋芒毕露作利剑。孤独让他们惺惺相惜，差异让他们弥补彼此。”

这有点儿像他们两个，金博洋有些甜蜜的想，也许他的爱人能给他更好的理解和建议。

尽管他的爱人即将迎来无数的期中考试和论文，博洋的微笑渐渐凝固。

“也不知道羽生能不能来，”金博洋一边压着腿一边嘀咕着，想到无限拖堂、每次都要bo叔假装催促训练才会结束一对一直播授课的羽生的教授，他的内心都有一句不知当不当讲，并为中国从不拖堂的大学老师们疯狂点赞。

此时，门外，一高一矮两个人影在小声交谈：

“Plan A 和 Plan B 都记住了吗？！”隋文静神情严肃地看向韩聪。  
“记住了……”韩聪看着一脸认真搞事的桶妹艰难地回答。  
“一会儿你的演技一定要清纯不做作，听见没？拿出冬奥会的水平来！”韩聪都能看见隋文静眼睛里放出的精光了。

韩聪的日常迷茫：我们难道不是体育大学毕业的吗？为什么要选修戏精专业？冬奥会的水平用来欺骗金天天你不觉着浪费吗？

“叮咚”微信的提示音震醒了韩聪，他极不情愿但迫于淫威，打开了“助攻小分队”的聊天群。

宝刀未老你bo叔：羽生OK！电话OK! Over!  
霸气土豪你桶总：Plan A OK！Plan B OK！龙套就位！Over!

龙套聪：……（心里有句MMP不知当不当讲）

软萌助攻是米沙：桶总牛逼！bo叔都拉进来了，向大佬低头！

霸气土豪你桶总：话不多说，行动开始！Action!

韩聪一脸呵呵的表情抱着“沉重”的快递盒子，走到走廊的尽头，在拐角处准备一场偶遇，旁边的隋文静还在耳边叨叨让他调整情绪。

呵呵，情绪？我跟你们说，我现在要干的事我自己想想都害怕，韩聪在心里疯狂吐槽。

训练室内的金博洋接到了bo叔的电话，让他帮忙取个快递，并看看里面是什么东西，原话是这么说的。

“博洋啊，我去叫羽生下课了，你们俩今天不是还有训练吗？我有个快递正好到了，你趁着还没训练帮我取一下，顺便帮我看看里面有啥，买的东西有点儿多不太记得清楚。”

取个快递，什么大事儿，金博洋爽快的答应了，但此时的他并不知道，很快他年幼弱小的心灵即将在此后很长一段时间对取快递产生了阴影。

什么大事儿？！金博洋你自己清醒一点！你摊上大事儿了！

金博洋的这些感慨是后话了，我们还要回归剧情。

金博洋走出训练室，向韩聪藏身的走廊拐角走去。

“啪嗒啪嗒”脚步声逐渐逼近。

我冬奥会都他妈没这么紧张过，韩聪抱紧快递盒心脏砰砰直跳。

隋文静凭借自己娇小体形的优势，悄咪咪地观察了一下金天天的位置，向韩聪打了个手势。

“啥？你已经通知天天去取快递了？这扯不，我还顺便帮你拿回来了！”韩聪把手机贴在耳朵上，大声假装和bo叔通电话，一边和隋文静一起走出拐角。

“那你问问天天搁哪呢？赶紧把东西交给他，我还等着你陪我去专柜试新品色呢！再不去就卖光了！”您的戏精搭档隋文静已上线。

三人相遇

“哎呀，天天，太巧了，你搁这儿呢？！”韩聪握着手机“我看见他了，我就直接把东西给他了。”说完韩聪便迅速放下手机以免金博洋看见并没有亮起的通话界面，略心虚地盯着金博洋的脸，手心汗涔涔地快要抓不住手机。

“聪哥，你手机拿倒了。”金博洋认真地看着韩聪说道。

卧槽？咋整啊？金天天要是知道了，不得拿冰刀剁死我？隔着门板还清晰可闻的瘆人的冰刀跺地声，记忆里天总手持四十米大刀追杀羽生结弦的场景还历历在目，求生欲让韩聪聪恐慌中清醒过来。

“啊……那个……就是我手机……听筒听筒坏了，只有下面那个播放的好使……”韩聪慌了几秒迅速圆场。

“对，我去专柜试色，正好去商场顺路给聪哥买个新的手机。”隋文静一把抢过快递怼进金博洋怀里，不耐烦地说道：“别墨迹了，再墨迹不赶趟儿了，麻溜地走人！”

您的戏精搭档以清纯不做作的演技碾压了你，韩聪的脑内收到这样的提示音。

金博洋狐疑地盯着韩聪不放，但是还没等到他看透真相，韩聪就被隋文静一把拉走了。

训练室内，金博洋蹲在地上盯着那个轻薄的包裹陷入了深深地沉思，这不会又是隋文静那个坑货的馊主意吧？他用手扒拉了一下包装袋，感受到了一个长条状的很薄的物体。

拉力带？戒尺？金博洋贫瘠的想象真的是难以猜中脑内充满黄色废料的隋文静的心思。

快递包裹上面的确写着bo叔的名字，这给金博洋吃了了定心丸。

对于bo叔金博洋是相对信任的，毕竟他老铁再有通天的神力也没有办法勾搭bo叔上贼船吧。

但是事实证明少年你还是太天真，你老铁确实是金刚葫芦娃、铁臂阿童木、齐天大圣孙悟空。

她真的有通天的神力……

让bo叔一世清白尽毁，让她自己万年节操尽碎。


End file.
